The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Air springs are commonly used for motor vehicles, various machines, and other equipment. The springs are designed to support a suspension load. The springs are often combined with a separate shock absorber device in the suspension that functions to dampen oscillations. Air springs generally consist of a flexible elastomeric reinforced sleeve that extends between a pair of end members. The sleeve is attached to the end members to form a pressurized chamber therein.
During operation of the air spring, the flexible sleeve will compress to adjust a volume of the pressurized chamber. To accommodate this flexing, the sleeve will form lobes as the sleeve is compressed that roll along surfaces of the end members. If any debris is present between the end members and lobes, however, the sleeve may become damaged, which will shorten its useful life, as well as reduce the efficiency of the air spring. To solve this problem, it is known to completely enclose the air spring with a protective shield. The use of this protective shield, however, is undesirable in that it adds undesirable weight to the air spring and, therefore, the vehicle. Further, the protective shield adds to the manufacturing costs of the air spring. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved air spring that prevents debris and ice from becoming lodged between the lobes of the elastomeric sleeve and end members.